


Afterschool Special

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [24]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Nerd!Thor, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is one of the popular crowd at school. He accepts a bet that he can get the nerdy new kid into bed. At stake is a weekend at a beach house, and he thinks he's willing to do anything to get it... until he starts getting to know Thor, and learns some Very Important Lessons along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This year for Fucking February I'm doing that 30 day OTP porn challenge, with one of them doubled up. 
> 
> I was sad to learn that (according to wikipedia) the afterschool special is a thing of the past. These were hilariously didactic tv movies that always dealt with Serious Issues In The Lives Of Teens Today. Throw in a little of those shows where the nerdy girl takes off her glasses and lets her hair down and *poof* she's hot, and we've got ourselves a smut.
> 
> Enjoy!

**I: Anal sex**

 

Loki and his friends ruled the school. It was like being the center of their own solar system; everyone else circled them, held in orbit by their looks, their money, the burning desire for an off-hand comment or an arch smile. They weren't popular because people _liked_ them; they were popular by definition. Every school had the popular crowd and Loki was right at the center of his.

Our story begins with two of them sitting in English class. It was the first day of senior year, and after taking attendance, Ms. Thompson decided to start them off easy. "The first reading assignment is Shaw's _Pygmalion._ Today is Thursday. I expect everyone to read the first chapter by Monday. Today and tomorrow, we will be watching a musical version of the play," she told them. Ms. Thompson was two years away from retirement and her classes were in high demand because she'd basically gotten worn out and quit trying.

As Audrey Hepburn pretended to sing her way through the movie playing in the front of the room, Loki and Thrym slouched in their desks talking.

"I'm going to be so bored," Loki said. "I can't believe the one good party this weekend got canceled. I hate your parents."

"I know, but what can I do? It's not my fault the liquor store made their delivery early."

Loki sighed. "If they weren't such assholes they wouldn't even care about it."

"You need a project. Something to keep you busy."

"Yeah, I'll just take up _art_ ," Loki said with a snort.

"No, something fun. I dare you to-" Thrym broke off as the door opened and a new guy came in and went up to Ms. Thompson's desk. He was really tall, and had to bend over to whisper to her. She took a paper from him and pointed to the only empty desk, right in the front row. He sat down and glanced around, trying to smile at people. He moved like he hadn't grown into his height, all gangly arms and legs that were too long, and his clothes didn't fit right at all. His long blond hair was tied back in an inept ponytail, and his glasses, though the lenses weren't too thick, had the ugliest frames anyone had ever seen.

"I dare you to make him cool," Thrym said.

"That's an even stupider idea than art," Loki answered.

"You think you can't do it."

"Of course I can do it. I just don't see why I should bother."

"Because I'll tell everyone that you _can't_ do it."

"And if I _do_ do it, I'll have to be seen with him. No way. Go ahead and say what you want."

Thrym paused. It wasn't like he was a total dick; it really was cruel to expect Loki to be seen with the new guy. "Okay, you don't have to make him cool. Just... just get him into bed, and you win."

Loki thought about it, his lips slowly curling. "And what do I get when I win?"

"Eternal glory, man. You pull this off, you get eternal glory."

"And?"

"And I will _personally_ steal the keys to my parent's beach house and give them to you for the weekend."

"Consider it done," Loki answered.

He spent the rest of the morning pondering the best way to go about things. Just from looking at him, the new guy seemed like someone who would probably be joining the chess club or the math team, and Loki could hardly do those. The new guy didn't come to the lunchroom, which had seemed like his best chance. But luck, it turned out, was with him. When Loki got to biology class, right after lunch, he was already there, sitting at a bench at the center of the front row. And the seat for his lab partner was unclaimed. _Beach house_ , he told himself. It's worth it.

"Is this seat free?" Loki asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, it is. But... you really want to sit with me?"

Loki was already sitting down and getting out his notebook. "Sure, why not?"

"You don't want to sit with your friends? I mean, nobody's wanted to sit with me today."

"Maybe I'd like you to be my friend too. I'm Loki."

"Thor." Thor held out his hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Loki."

"The pleasure is all mine," Loki purred, holding it a little too long. 

"Oh. Um." Thor blinked at him.

Thor got a reprieve when Mrs. Grier came in and called the class to attention. She handed out the syllabi for the term and went over it quickly before diving in to the first lesson.

Halfway through, Thor's stomach started growling. It wasn't loud enough for other people to hear it, but Loki couldn't miss it, and each time Thor blushed a little more deeply.

"Did you miss lunch?" Loki asked as they packed up their bags.

Thor blushed again. "They're still getting the paperwork figured out," he said quietly.

" _Oh._ " Loki rummaged through his backpack. "Here, I brought this for a snack but you should eat it," he said, holding out a snickers.

"I'm okay," Thor said.

"Take it. I have more in my locker," Loki lied.

"Thanks." Thor took it. "Do you know where room 201 is?"

"Spanish four?"

"Yeah."

"I'll show you. I'm in it too."

*

The next day in English Thor was there first, right in the front row again. He gave Loki a hopeful smile. Loki smiled back but walked past him to sit with Thrym. He told himself that he didn't see how Thor's shoulders slumped a little.

Thor didn't appear in the lunchroom that day.

"You didn't eat again?" Loki asked in bio.

"I packed a sandwich today, so I went for a walk to eat it. It's really pretty out." He was lying. It was horrible out. It was in the upper nineties with no breeze, and none of the streets near the school had trees to shade the sidewalk.

Loki spent the weekend at the pool and thinking how much better the beach would be and on Monday he sat next to Thor in English.

He was in the lunchroom with his friends when Thor came up with his tray.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" he asked. He was fidgeting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Angrboda spoke first. "Umm, there's no room," she said, shoving her purse into the empty seat next to her.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry," Thor said, turning away.

"Wait, Thor!" Loki got up and picked up his lunch bag. "Don't let Boda get to you, she's a bitch."

"Uh-huh," she loudly agreed to a chorus of giggles around her.

"It's okay. You don't have to sit with me," Thor said quietly.

Loki could hear Thrym's low whisper behind him, no doubt filling them in on the bet. Yes, there was another peal of laughter. "I want to."

They sat down together at the empty end of a long table, Thor taking the seat opposite him. "Thanks. It's hard, being new," Thor said.

"It must have sucked, moving right before senior year."

"Yeah." Thor shrugged. "My parents got divorced, and mom and I moved here so I could graduate from a better school than where we lived before."

"She sounds like a good mom."

"Yeah."

*

There was a quiz in Spanish on Friday of their first full week back. "You've had a few days to get a refresher, now I want to see where our starting point really is," said Mr. Torres when he announced it on Wednesday.

Thor brought it up the next day in lab as they worked on their first experiment, extracting the chlorophyll from spinach. "Are you ready for the Spanish test?" he asked as he sat, grinding the leaves up with a mortar and pestle.

Loki sighed. "Not at all. I feel like I forgot everything over the summer."

"I meant to work on it over the summer, but then with everything going on, the move and all, I didn't really get to do it. Do you want to study after school?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in the library at three?"

Thor looked genuinely happy. "Cool."

The library had glassed-in rooms all along one wall for study groups. Loki got there a few minutes early to find they were all taken, but it only took a minute of standing around looking annoyed before a bunch of juniors, desperate for him to notice them, cleared out. He was setting his book out when Thor showed up.

"Wow, I heard you had to reserve these things like a week in advance."

Loki shrugged. "I don't."

It was the first time they'd talked for more than a minute or two outside of the lunchroom, where both were constantly aware of all the people nearby watching and listening. It basically meant this was their first time really talking. They studied, too, until they were both feeling at least reasonably confident about the quiz. It turned out that once Thor relaxed enough to let it out, he had a wit so dry most people wouldn't even realize how funny he was. Loki couldn't help enjoying it, relaxing and joking back.

It was nearly six when Thor turned to look at the clock. "I should be going soon. I need to get home and cook dinner."

"You have to make dinner?" Loki's parents never expected him to do much of anything besides not get arrested or OD.

"I don't have to, but mom works two jobs to cover the rent. I like to have dinner ready for her when she gets home."

"That's really nice of you."

Thor shrugged. "She does everything for me."

"I can give you a ride."

"Thanks. That'd be nice of you, too." Thor smiled and Loki felt something change inside.

Thor's neighborhood was kind of run down, and Loki's car drew stares as he drove through the potholed streets. Loki would have been embarrassed to let people know he lived somewhere like this, but Thor didn't seem to mind. "I'm in that white brick building on the right," he said, pointing.

The next day was when Thor started giving him the _look._ He'd gotten it enough before to know it for what it was. It was the hopeless look of the uncool kids who had crushes on the cool kids. It was a simple fact of high school; if you were popular, it didn't matter how much of a dick you were, everybody fell for you anyway. With Thor looking at him like that, it was basically a done deal. He could get Thor into bed that very day if he wanted, and the beach house would be his. So why, he asked himself, did he not do it?

*

That weekend Thiazi had a party. He'd invited the second level of people from school, the ones who got invited to big parties but not small ones. Loki walked right past the kegs intended for these lesser guests, straight to Thjazi's room where he always had a cooler of something worth drinking. Tonight it was Dom, and Boda was currently there making fun of Thiazi for dinking the same thing as her parents. Loki poured himself a cup and left as Thiazi retaliated with comments on her new haircut.

On the downstairs deck, he found Jarnsaxa talking to one of the lowest-ranked people to have received an invitation. Amber smiled desperately and tried to act like she was in on the joke as Saxa made nonstop cracks at her clothes. Loki couldn't help thinking that stuff used to be funnier.

He drank a lot, and he drank it fast, and he went home early. His hangover the next day was so bad that it hurt to fucking _think_ , but still he couldn't stop his churning mind.

Monday came, and he sat down next to Thor in English. Thor was still giving him those dazed, dreamy looks - he could hardly help himself, Loki figured - but sometimes, when Thor thought he wasn't looking, he was glancing towards him with a puzzled expression. Loki walked right past his usual table at lunch to sit across from Thor. By Spanish Thor's stolen glances had changed from bemused to almost... if only he didn't know better, Loki would have said they were suspicious.

*

The next day in study hall Thrym dragged him out to the senior courtyard.

"People are talking. Everybody wants to know why you're spending so much time with that nerd. The beach isn't that great," Thrym said.

"I have my priorities," Loki answered. What he knew, but didn't say, was that those priorities seemed to be changing rapidly. Thor wasn't like Loki's other friends, who mostly clustered together with the shared purpose of being assholes to everyone below them in the social hierarchy. Thor was _nice._ And deep down, Loki had to admit, he liked it. Thor liked him and he liked Thor. Now he just had to tell him.

Loki found his chance in bio. Their first test was to be the following Monday.

"Do you want to study this weekend?" Loki asked.

"I heard there was an all weekend party at Mimir's while his parents are out of town. Aren't you going to that?"

"Nah." Loki shrugged. "I'd rather hang out with you."

There was that flash of suspicion, then, a brief furrow of his brow, but he said, "Okay."

"Can we do it at your place, maybe? My parents are weird about me having people over."

"It's really little, but okay," Thor said.

Thor kept acting weird the rest of the week. Loki told himself that it was nerves. It made sense for Thor to be nervous about having his crush over. On Friday they traded phone numbers and agreed that Loki would arrive around one, and Thor gave him directions to his apartment.

Loki was a little worried about leaving his car on the street in front of Thor's building. Some of the houses down the block looked like they were probably worth less than his BMW. He reminded himself that if it got stolen, he'd be able to pick the color of its replacement, and went inside.

Thor's apartment was on the second floor, down a long hallway that was covered in carpet that looked worn but recently cleaned. He knocked and a moment later the door opened. Thor stood there, silhouetted by the midday sun that shone in the window behind him. He was wearing blue plaid pants that were too short for him and an ill-fitting white button-down shirt. His ponytail was as hopeless as usual, blond strands sticking out in all directions. The sun caught them and made them glow. _He looks like an angel_ , Loki thought.

"Hi," Loki said.

"Hi. Come on in," Thor answered.

Loki sat down on the sofa and opened his backpack. He'd never actually had to tell someone that he liked them before, and he found that his mouth was dry with nerves. "Can I have some water or something?"

"Sure. I also have root beer and limeade."

"Limeade. Thanks."

Thor returned with two glasses already beginning to sweat from the cold, and they settled in to work. Two hours studying went by with both of them fidgeting, Loki from nervousness and Thor no doubt the same. He braced himself. "If we're done studying, would we maybe be more comfortable in your bedroom?" he asked.

"Why? Did you bring new clothes with you?" Thor asked, leaning forwards to peer into Loki's bag.

"Huh?"

"I'm not stupid, Loki," Thor sighed. "One of the most popular kids in school starts hanging out with me all the time, right after we watch _My Fair Lady_ in class? You made a bet to make me cool or something. So let's just get it over with so you can win and go back to your friends and not have to act like you like me anymore. Why else would you want to come here instead of your house? I know it's nicer. You don't want people to see me there."

Loki took a deep breath. "There was a bet," he admitted. "But I don't want to change you. I like you how you are. I like you better than them. And I wanted to come here because I didn't want you to have to leave early to cook dinner. I wanted more time."

Thor frowned. "You like me? Sometimes I thought it seemed like you did, but after I thought about it for a while I decided that sort of thing didn't happen to people like me. I told myself you were just faking."

"I do like you," Loki said simply. "I was just going to ignore the bet and not hang out with them anymore, but it's probably better if I call Thrym and tell him. I don't want to waste any more of my time on those people."

Thor caught Loki's hand as he reached for his pocket. "What was it for? The bet?"

"I don't even want to say."

"Don't I deserve that much at least? Honesty?"

Loki slumped, not wanting to admit it out loud. It seemed so petty now, so stupid. But Thor was right. He did deserve honesty. "Okay. He said if I got you to have sex with me, he'd give me a weekend at his family's beach house. See? It's shitty, and I feel awful."

"Would you get the place all alone?"

"Well, with whoever I wanted to take."

"But no parents?"

"That's kind of the point."

"And you were going to call it off because you didn't want to use me like that?"

Loki looked at his shoes. He wasn't used to being ashamed of himself. It was unpleasant. "Yeah." Thor was going to get mad now, yell at him and kick him out and he knew he deserved it-

"Why call it off?"

"What?"

Thor blew out a loud breath. "I really hope you're not fucking with me right now, but... I've never been to a beach house. It sounds like fun."

"You want to go with me?"

"I want to have sex with you, and I want to go with you to the beach, so why call off the bet?"

"You mean it?"

Thor nodded.

"I guess you're right."

"So we're really going to do it?"

"As long as you want to, yeah."

"I do. I really, really do." Thor jumped up. "Just a minute while I print out my forms."

"Forms?"

"I made a checklist. That way when I got to have sex with someone I could have them fill it out and then I'd know exactly what they like and don't like." The printer creaked to life.

"Most people just talk about that," Loki pointed out.

"I didn't want to forget anything." Thor returned and handed Loki a stack of paper.

Loki flipped through. It was nine pages listing various activities with tick boxes next to each one: _I want to do this today, I'm neutral, I don't want to do this today_. "Nine pages?"

"I told you, I didn't want to forget anything."

Loki shrugged. "Okay." It was kind of cute, how Thor wanted to make sure of everything. He worked his way through, marking things off. The first couple pages were mostly yeses. The list got more and more out there as he worked his way through. "How do you even know that exists?" he demanded, pointing at one of the lines.

Thor's glasses had started to slide down his nose, and he shoved them back up with one finger. "I have a lot of time to read," he said.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind if I start wanting some of that time for me," Loki said, setting the papers aside and getting up just long enough to straddle Thor's lap.

"I don't mind." Thor tilted his face up to look at Loki. His breath was making his glasses steam up a little. "I've never done this before. Any of it."

Loki smiled at him. "That's okay. It just means no bad habits to break, right? But it'll be easier without these in our way." He slid Thor's glasses down his nose and folded them before settling them gently aside. Thor's eyes had always looked kind of small before, but now without the scuffed lenses in front of them, they looked big and dizzyingly blue. "You didn't fill out a form for me. Can I kiss you?" he murmured.

"May I," Thor corrected absently. "And yes."

He gave himself another moment to enjoy this - Thor's legs beneath him, surprisingly solid, the blue of his eyes, and most of all that smile that was just for him. He leaned down and brushed his lips over Thor's. They were so smooth and soft, and as they parted Loki took the bottom one between his own, sucking lightly and nuzzling until Thor pulled away to press another more heated kiss to his lips.

"I really like you, Loki," Thor said when they broke apart.

"I really like you too," Loki said. He kissed him again, and this time when Thor parted his lips Loki slipped his tongue inside. He tasted of limes and sweetness and Loki chased it, licking inside his mouth. Thor's tongue met his, stroked it, slid past until he was running the tip over Loki's lips and in. Loki felt aware of everything at once: the way his own breathing was growing heavy, the feel of Thor's arms wrapping around his waist, how they were growing hard against each other.

"Can I take your hair down?" Loki asked.

"Sure, if you want," Thor said.

Loki reached back and tugged the band gently out. When it was off he ran his fingers through Thor's hair, smoothing it and spreading it to fall in shining waves across his shoulders. _He's cute,_ Loki realized with a jolt. _He's really cute._ He leaned in for more kisses.

Thor's hands dropped lower, reaching under the hem of Loki's shirt to swirl up his skin. His hands felt huge and strong and so so warm. Loki sat back to pull his shirt impatiently away and Thor stared up at him in wonder. "May I... hang on," Thor said, reading for the stack of papers. Loki watched fondly as his eyes skimmed quickly down the list. "Oh, good," Thor breathed, and before Loki knew what was happening Thor was pulling him close and taking a pale nipple into his mouth, sucking and teasing at it with his tongue as Loki braced himself with one hand on the back of the sofa. One of those warm hands came around to toy with the other, pinching lightly and rubbing his palm in small circles over the tightening peak.

"You too," Loki gasped. "I want to see you without your shirt, too."

Thor growled happily, the low rumble vibrating through his lips into Loki's skin. He curled his hands under Loki's ass and stood in a single motion, picking Loki up like he weighed barely more than a flake of snow. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and felt the coiled power as Thor started to walk with Loki clinging to him limpet-like. Thor carried him through the living room, under the high archway and down a short hall, his mouth still everywhere on Loki as he walked. Loki was beginning to grow dizzy with it when something cracked against the back of his head. He yelped in pain.

"Oh, fuck! I'm sorry, I couldn't see where I was going-" Thor stammered.

"It's okay. It's already going away," Loki said, rubbing at it. It wasn't exactly true, but Thor looked so horrified, and really his clumsiness somehow made him even more adorable. Thor lowered him gently to his feet and they walked into the bedroom together. It was cramped and the walls were covered with chess posters and Loki felt a surge of affection.

"It's really nerdy, I know," Thor said.

Loki pulled him close for a long and filthy kiss. "I like it," he said when they finally came apart, panting. "I also think I'm going to like you without your shirt."

Thor grinned and unbuttoned it, giving an awkward wiggle of his hips to distract from his rising nervousness. And then he took it off, and there was _nothing_ to be nervous about. Thor was ridiculously, insanely, ripped, and the reason he always seemed to wear ill-fitting shirts suddenly made sense. They just didn't make shirts for men with arms like that. Or those pecs. Or abs. The windows were open, and the sunlight danced across his golden skin, kissing the crests of each wave of muscle. Loki glanced up to his face to find his smile faltering. "Is this okay, how I look?" he asked haltingly. "You're not saying anything."

"This is way better than okay," Loki said, reaching for Thor's belt. He unbuckled it and unzipped his jeans. They fell to the floor around long legs, revealing powerful thighs and calves like you'd find on a Greek statue. Thor stepped out of them, naked now but for his ill-fitting boxers. And when Loki sat on the edge of the bed to draw them down... _oh, yes,_ they were the exact same kind of ill-fitting as his shirts. It was huge: thick and long with an even thicker head.

“I’ve never seen an uncut one before,” Loki said.

Thor blushed. “My parents were kinda hippies when I was born…”

“It’s okay. It’s cool. Only I don’t know what to do, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh,” Thor said, looking relieved. “It’s easy. Basically you just do this.” He eased the skin gently back from the head until it was smoothed out along the shaft. The head proved to be even thicker than Loki had guessed, reddened and with a glorious ridge that was going to feel incredible inside. Loki ran his finger lightly over the frenulum.

Thor's body jerked at the touch. “ _Ah!_ God, that feels good."

"Mmm, you like that?" Loki teased. He didn't relent until Thor's legs started to shake. A clear bead of precum shimmered atop the slit. Loki watched as it spilled over and left a glistening ribbon down the side of Thor's cock.

"I want this in me," he said, meeting Thor's eyes.

"You do? I just kind of thought you'd want to... you know," Thor said.

"Trust me, I do. But right now I want this."

"Okay." Thor sat down next to him and reached for his jeans. They were tight enough to not need a belt. It meant less unfastening but a lot more wiggling to get out of them, which Thor seemed to like very much. Thor looked reverent as he pulled down the tiny clinging briefs that were all that would fit under the jeans.

Loki had risen to his feet to make it easier, and Thor just sat there, taking in the sight of him, until he climbed back onto Thor's lap, straddling him again, skin to skin, their cocks pressed together between their firm bellies, and Loki wanted to touch him everywhere and Thor was trying to do the same to him and they were kissing, hot and messy and Loki rocked his hips, making their cocks drag together in a maddening tease.

"Do you have - _mmmm!_ \- stuff?" Loki gasped between kisses.

Thor looked horrified. "Just lotion. Will that work okay?"

"Lube's better. I have some in my backpack." He sprang up and darted out to the living room, hoping desperately that Thor's mom wouldn't come home early to find a naked guy running through her home. He returned with a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

"Oh. I didn't even think," Thor said, looking at the box.

"I got tested after you said I could come over and I'm clean, but I'll be drippy for hours if you cum inside me," Loki said regretfully.

Thor's eyes lit up. "At the beach house, though?"

"We're going to keep each other open and dripping all weekend."

Thor pulled Loki to him, straddling him again and then settling them both on their sides, sharing the single pillow. They kissed and kissed, Thor's hands setting off fireworks everywhere they touched. Every part of Thor was solid, he realized, as he ran his hands across every part he could reach. Loki stretched his upper leg across Thor's, and Thor brought his own forwards to press between Loki's thighs. He moved it back and forth as Loki ground himself helplessly against it. One hand swirled downwards to ghost over Loki's ass, taking in the trim muscle before his fingers started to dally with the cleft.

"Yes, please," Loki murmured into Thor's mouth.

Thor started at the top, just below his tailbone, and slipped between, moving with almost painful slowness, and then he was _there_ , teasing at Loki's tight hole with the most delicate touches. Loki pulled away and rolled to his back, knees bent and feet planted wide apart. Thor's eyes went black with lust as he rose up to his knees and reached for the bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers and set the bottle aside. His gaze was ravenous as he reached down.

Thor drew circles over Loki’s hole, small and teasing, until Loki was panting with impatience. “Please, do it,” he said.

And then there was pressure, Thor’s fingertip right at his entrance, not hard but firm and insistent until the taut muscle relented and he was sliding in. Loki gasped at the feeling of it. Thor’s fingers were thick, even this single one enough to make him feel the stretch and a slight burn. It slid slowly deeper until Thor’s knuckles were pressed against his ass.

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” Thor asked.

“This means we’re having sex,” Loki answered, vaguely astonished that he could still speak normally. “But I would like us to be boyfriends.”

Thor smiled. “Me, too.”

He drew back until just the very tip of his finger was still inside, and this time when he slid in it was faster. Not fast, not yet, but building to it, and the third time was faster still.

"You feel so soft inside," he said, sounding awed. "Nothing I read talked about that. It's like - it's kind of like satin, but more like velvet but without the fuzz... I don't know what it's like."

"Like nothing else," Loki said. That was certainly how Thor felt, too.

"Yeah. Exactly."

The stretch got easier, then easy, and then Thor was asking if he was ready for another.

Loki nodded. “God, yes,” he answered.

Two was tough at first, but he focused on the _want_ that was building up inside him, and how good that fullness felt despite the difficulty of taking it, and most of all on Thor’s face as he watched, rapt, where his fingers disappeared inside.

"I can't quite believe you're really letting me do this," Thor said with a shaking laugh.

"I'm not _letting_ you do anything. I want you to."

Thor's smile put the sunbeams to shame and the next time he slid his fingers in he found Loki's prostate. Loki curled almost double, keening, as Thor rubbed over it, not letting up until a stream of precum was running down his cock. It took a couple more passes until he was able to find it consistently, and then Loki was writhing and moaning and begging, _hurry up, fuck me, Thor-_

It got him... another finger. They slid and probed and scissored and the more Loki begged, the more Thor smiled. Even with all his careful work, the fourth still _hurt_. Thor must have felt him tense up because the next thing he knew his cock was wrapped in wet heat, tighter where Thor's lips stroked up and down his shaft and Thor's tongue caressed the head as his fingers coaxed Loki's entrance into relaxing. Loki's movements lost any sense of rhythm, thrusting up into the waiting mouth and back down, chasing those teasing fingertips, until Thor finally raised his head and asked, "Are you ready?"

"If you don't get inside of me I'm going to blow up and die."

Thor chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We passed _yes_ half an hour ago."

"Okay." Thor tore open a condom and rolled it on. He shifted higher on the bed, dropping his hips as Loki pulled his legs up. There was the brush of Thor's arm on the back of one thigh and then he felt the head of Thor's cock against him, that same gentle, insistent pressure as with his fingers and Loki pressed against it and then he was _in_ , Loki arching his back and crying out as his ring clenched down just behind the thick head.

Thor froze. "Was that good or bad?" he asked nervously.

"Good," Loki gasped. "Very very good."

He pushed in a little more. "How about now?"

" _Good._ Oh, so good..."

Another push, another pause. Loki opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed to find Thor watching his face for any sign of discomfort. "More," he pleaded. Thor smiled and gave him more. "Yes, th _ere_ ," he said as Thor hit his prostate. Thor teased it with tiny pulses of his hips before sliding farther in, the thick ridge of the head dragging past it and making him see stars. If Thor wanted encouragement, hell, Loki would give it to him. "Yes, please, more, fuck, just like that, god," he moaned as Thor went deeper, the girth stretching him to almost unimaginable fullness. Despite his impatience, Thor had been right to give so much time to preparation; his cock was far larger than any Loki had taken before, and yet he felt nothing but pleasure as it bore ceaselessly in.

When Thor was buried as far as he could go, he stilled. His cock shifted - oh, _deliciously_ \- as he leaned down to claim Loki's mouth in savage kisses. His nervousness seemed to have fled and he had given himself fully over to ecstasy. He moaned into Loki's mouth as he gave little presses of his hips, desperate for every tiny bit more depth he could find.

"Mmm, ah, Thor, that's so good, but I need you to fill me again. Wasn't it good, how it felt right when you pushed inside?"

"It was perfect. It's all perfect," Thor said raggedly, but he was already pulling back, his hand in place to catch his cock the moment it popped free and guide it back in.

The second time felt just as good as the first. Loki lay still, letting Thor get used to it and savoring his little grunts and gasps. The third time, Loki curled his hips up to meet Thor's thrust and the added speed had them both moaning. They moved together, growing faster and harder as sweat and cries perfumed the room.

Thor moved up higher, his strong hands pulling Loki's legs up to hook his feet on the headboard rail. It made Loki feel utterly boxed in, surrounded by a wall of muscle at every side. It was impossible to know what to do with his hands when he wanted to touch everything at once, and his hair was clinging to his face and tickling. He shoved clumsily at it as Thor drove into him harder. The new position let Thor fuck straight down into him and it was so much, _so_ good and he barely had time to pull the pillow from under his head and sink his teeth into it before he was screaming and shaking his head frantically _yesyesyes_ so Thor wouldn't worry.

He could feel Thor's body shaking, showing how close he was. Loki started to reach for his cock, but Thor beat him to it. His hand was big, and those long thick fingers wrapped around it and then he was stroking, long, even passes that matched his thrusts and it only took three before Loki was coming, screaming harder and covering his own belly with spatters of heat.

Thor fell forwards onto his free hand, his head hanging limply as his body shook with sharp jerks and he gave the most dizzingly erotic cries as he came. It would have been nice to feel him come inside, but it was still glorious to watch the waves of climax wash over his face, to know that _he_ was the one to have given it.

He pulled out with one hand holding the condom in place and dropped it in the little trashcan by the bed before collapsing down next to Loki with a dazed smile.

"That was amazing," Loki told him, and his smile grew broad and open.

"You were amazing," Thor answered.

"We have to do it again," Loki realized abruptly.

"Okay," Thor agreed.

"I need to take a selfie with you on top of me. Thrym's the sort to demand proof, and now that I know how good you are I _need_ that weekend alone."

Thor grinned. "I think I can help with that."

Thor curled around him, sharing their warmth, as they floated back to earth. Loki rolled to his side to look at Thor. “You really are gorgeous, you know that?” he asked.

Thor’s cheeks tinted. “I can try to look more like this at school, if you want. I need my glasses to see the board, but I can take them off between classes, and I can start wearing my hair down.”

 _Yes._ The truth was that Loki wanted to take Thor shopping for better clothes and have him show up at school on Monday looking like the fucking god he was, so that everyone would die of jealousy.

 _No._ The truth was that Loki wanted Thor to wear the glasses and messy hair and nerdy outfits, so that Loki would have all that perfection all to himself.

What he said was neither of those. "I want you to look however you want to look. I like you how you are." And that was the truest truth of all.


	2. Revenge of the Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll all be pleased to know that [Britney](http://jezebel.com/britney-spears-wants-a-hot-nerd-with-a-honkin-dong-1759282636) is on board with us here. She might not know it, but she is.
> 
> Enjoy!

**XIX: Oral Sex**

 

The A/C was on full blast while Loki waited for Thor to come down and the sun was hot enough he was sweating anyway. A dip in the ocean sounded like heaven. All they had to do was get through classes today and then hit the road. The beach was three hours away, and then they'd have the weekend alone...

The car door interrupted his reverie. "Hi!" Thor said as he got in.

"Hi, baby," Loki said happily. "I brought all my stuff. It's in my trunk, we can go right after school if you're ready."

Thor made an apologetic face. "I need to come home for a couple hours. My homework last night took longer than I expected, and I didn't have time to pack or anything. I want to leave my mom a couple casseroles in the fridge, too. She picked up an extra shift tomorrow since I won't be home."

"Okay. I can help, if you want. I don't know how to cook but I can chop stuff."

Thor gave him that smile that turned his insides to jelly. "I'd like that. Did you get the key?"

"Thrym's bringing it today. They're all dying to know who I'm taking. When I said I wasn't having a party... oh, you should have seen people's faces."

They had spent the week not obviously together; it was Thor's suggestion, that Loki not make a clear break with his old crowd until after they got ahold of the key. He was right, but it had made for a kind of shitty week. The more time he spent with Thor, the more he realized how little he liked the other people he hung out with. But it was just today, and then he'd give the key back on Monday and tell them all to go fuck themselves. The worst was seeing Thor sit alone at lunch, even though Thor assured him that he minded it far less than Loki did. At least today he got the key, tossed to him down the long table.

When they got back to the apartment that afternoon, Thor worked efficiently; he got Loki set up with vegetables and a knife and put some water on to boil, and by the time the noodles were done, he had his stuff packed. His mom got home while the pans were in the oven and Loki was sitting astride Thor's lap, telling him exactly what he wanted to do that night. He sprang up when they heard her key and he hoped they didn't look too painfully obvious by the time she walked into the living room.

"Hi, mom. This is my friend, Loki," Thor said.

Loki stood up. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," he said.

"You as well. I'm glad to know Thor is making friends at his new school. Sweetie, could I see you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Sure," Thor said. He got up and followed her out of the room, casting a worried glance back at Loki as he went.

Loki waited with his stomach in knots. Was she going to tell Thor he couldn't go? Should he have held out his hand to shake? But when Thor came back he was smiling.

"Her lawyer called her earlier to say that the court is going to start docking my dad's checks."

"That's great." Thor had told him about his mom's problems getting child support, how the court had decided to let Thor choose where to go but his dad was refusing to pay any support without custody.

"Yeah. It's only until the end of the school year, but it'll help a lot."

He looked so relaxed and happy and Loki just wanted to rip his clothes off and lick every inch of him. "Are you ready to go?"

"I just have to say bye." Thor popped back out and Loki could hear their muddled voices from the kitchen before they both came back. At least she'd already given Thor the third degree, so Loki was spared that and she just wished them both a safe and fun trip.

The air was even hotter than it had been that morning, but once they hit the interstate Loki put the top down and they basked in the feel of fresh air on their faces and Thor's hand on Loki's inner thigh.

 

It was a night of discoveries and firsts. The first time they showered together, washing away any lingering cares that had tagged along for the ride and savoring the feel of soap-slick hands. The first time they went out to dinner someplace nice enough to have cloth napkins. And when they got back from the restaurant was the first time Loki eased careful fingers into of Thor, the first time sliding inside him and realizing that he loved the look on Thor's face even more than the tight heat of Thor's body.

Sleep came in fits and starts; they kept falling asleep, sated and exhausted, only to wake an hour or two later hungry for more. And each time, falling asleep in Thor's arms felt more like home than home ever did.

Morning brought another shower, full of steam and lips and tongues in new and precious places. It was with more than a little reluctance that they dragged themselves outside.

The house was at one end of a popular beach, but they were early enough that there was still lots of room to drag out beach chairs and a wide umbrella, claiming their stretch of sand before getting into the water. Thor had left his glasses in the house and his hair down, and when his red trunks got wet they showed _everything_. He was all gold and muscles and very large bulge and it was impossible to get enough. They roughhoused together in the ocean, their mouths full of salt spray and laughter.

"I think I need to get out for a little while," Loki said eventually. "The water's cold."

"Okay. Do you mind if I stay in?" Thor asked.

"Nope, I like watching," Loki told him.

Thor blushed. "I'll try to make it worth your while," he said.

Loki was stretched out on one of the beach chairs when he heard his name and sat up. Thrym was walking down the beach towards him, followed by Boda and Thiazi.

"We had to see who this mystery person was," Boda said when they got close. Loki pointed, and they gasped.

"Who is he?" Thiazi asked.

"Where does he go?" Boda demanded. "He doesn't go to school with us. I would definitely know."

Loki grinned and said nothing.

" _Loki_. I go to the risk of stealing the keys and you don't have a party? You at least have to tell us who he is," said Thrym.

"Nope," Loki said.

"Come on, man. I have a game tonight, we don't have time for this. We just came to see who you brought and then we have to drive back," Thiazi said.

"Have a good drive," Loki told him.

"You're seriously doing this," Boda said flatly.

"Yup."

Thrym rolled his eyes. "You're turning into a dick, you know that?"

Loki shrugged. "Okay." He stood up and walked back into the water, feeling their eyes on his back as he swam out to Thor and pulled him into a long and greedy kiss. When he finally looked back, they were gone.

The weekend passed in playfulness and sex and it was _so_ hard to leave.

 

"Wear your nerdiest clothes tomorrow," Loki said when he dropped Thor off. "Highwaters and a button up," he added as Thor opened his mouth to protest that he didn't know what that meant.

Everything was perfect when Loki picked him up the next morning, except-

"Oh no, you broke your glasses? That sucks, I'm sorry," Loki said when Thor got in and leaned over for a kiss.

"Nope. I just put the tape on for looks," Thor answered with a grin.

Loki fell back in his seat, laughing. "You're the best," he said.

They walked into English holding hands. Loki tossed the key to Thrym and sat down next to Thor, who was talking - very loudly - about a variety of competing fan theories about the newest Star Trek show.

When they got to lunch, they walked right past his old table. Everyone went silent as they walked by, and he realized that he felt nothing for any of them. A vague sense of regret for time wasted, but overall... they had never been friends. There was no loss. He had gained his first real friend and lost _nothing_.

 

"Keep all of it on," Loki said as he hurried Thor into his house.

"Even the tape on my glasses?" Thor asked with a laugh.

" _Especially_ the tape on your glasses. I want to blow you in all your nerdy glory."

Thor paused, looking at him.

"What?" Loki asked.

"You really mean that," Thor said.

"Yeah...?"

"I just wondered a little. Like maybe the whole weekend was a part of the bet or something, or like maybe you'd realize that you were embarrassed once everyone saw us together. But you're not."

Loki shook his head. "It doesn't matter what they think of me now, anyway. Those bridges are burned, and I'm glad."

Thor had to take his glasses off while they kissed, stumbling together up to Loki's bedroom, but he put them back on when the door closed behind them and Loki pressed him to the wall.

"You just let me take care of _everything_ ," Loki said, and sank to his knees.

Thor groaned and let his head sink back as Loki opened his belt and jeans. Thor's cock was heated, the skin an angry red and Loki just wanted to lick every inch of it. He paused to look up, taking in the blissful sight of his boyfriend's closed eyes and parted lips.

"I really like you, Thor," he whispered, and before Thor could answer he took everything he could. It was going to take quite a bit of work and practice to get the whole thing in his mouth but Thor certainly seemed happy enough with what Loki was doing right now, bobbing his head and swallowing in long even pulls, fixing his lips firmly around the back of the glans and sucking hard, teasing at the slit with the tip of his tongue.

Everything he did set off a new series of moans. Thor was breathing hard and the fingers he had twined into Loki's hair were tensing erratically. "Not yet," Thor stammered.

Loki moved away to rest his jaw and give Thor a chance to pull back from the brink. Thor heaved a sigh. "Thanks."

"No problem," Loki said. He didn't let up _entirely_ \- that would have been impossible, with Thor's glorious cock right there in front of his face, all long and thick and spit-shiny - but the kisses and even the teasing licks that he rained upon it were clearly easier for Thor to enjoy without enjoying _too_ much.

Despite having made such a long and detailed checklist for his potential partners (and despite everything they had done that weekend, exploring each other's bodies to exhaustion), Thor still blushed to ask for what he wanted. He was blushing now. It was delicious.

"What is it?" Loki prompted. He rubbed Thor's cock over his face as he waited for Thor to collect his answer. Precum caught in his lashes and caught the sunlight, making it sparkle like Christmas.

"You too," Thor said shyly. "Will you make yourself come at the same time as me?"

 _Oh_ , that was it. Thor was particularly shy about masturbation, probably burned by years of cruel stereotypes about nerds. Loki had asked to watch, their first night in the beach house, explaining that it was partly because he wanted to learn how Thor liked being touched, and partly because it would be insanely hot to simply sit and focus without distraction on the sight of that perfect body in ecstasy. Thor had blushed so much Loki was half afraid he wouldn't have enough blood left to get an erection, but he did. What followed had proved to be both educational and almost painfully erotic.

"Sure," Loki said. "I can try to do that if you want." He opened his own jeans and took himself in hand as he parted his lips to swallow Thor back down. He kept his eyes on Thor's, unblinking, as he slid down, letting Thor see his own pleasure as he did it.

Thor curled his hand loosely around the back of Loki's neck. Loki was sucking harder now, bobbing faster, urged on by his own need. He worked himself quickly, desperate to reach his own climax in time with Thor. He closed his eyes and imagined how it would feel, Thor's cock going tense on his tongue as his mouth was filled with cum. Thor's was hardly bitter at all, and paired with the soft musk hidden in the coarse curls that tickled at Loki's nose, it was actually _good_.

"God, Loki, I'm so close..." Thor panted, interrupting his thoughts.

"Mmmmm," Loki hummed appreciatively. Thor cried out at the vibrations so of course Loki did it again, and again, stroking himself harder as he felt Thor getting close, _close_ , and then he was coming, his body bowing forwards and his hands in Loki's hair and Loki's name a litany on his lips.

Loki's own climax hit then, his hand going frantically as he sobbed his pleasure right into Thor's skin. He tried to swallow everything but couldn't and he could feel it dripping from his chin and trickling down his chest.

"Look how messy you are," Thor said when he could talk again. He sank to his knees. "I better clean you up."

**Author's Note:**

> While I didn't read Hermaline75's 'Thor in Glasses' and go, "Oooh, I have to write nerd Thor too!," I've read that series several times and I think the debt is clear. If you haven't read it, you're missing a treat, go enjoy it and give some love!


End file.
